


La créature à cinq pattes (drabble)

by Pwassonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble sur Hagrid et la créature à cinq pattes dont on voit le squelette dans le tome 6.<br/>Ébauche pour une fanfiction plus longue qui est en cours d'écriture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La créature à cinq pattes (drabble)

Hagrid entre dans la Salle sur Demande. Des années qu'il n'a pas pu aller seul dans le château, à cause de cette stupide accusation - mais maintenant que Dumbledore est directeur, c'est différent.   
Combien de temps un Quintaped peut-il survivre sans nourriture ?  
Hagrid retrouve facilement l'armoire. La cage n'a pas bougé, mais à l'intérieur, le corps de la créature à cinq pattes est sans vie.   
Hagrid fond en larmes. Dans sa tête se bousculent les souvenirs, l'injustice, les regrets. Il dit tout haut :  
"Au revoir, Cinq-Pattes..."  
Il n'a jamais eu le temps de lui trouver un vrai nom.


End file.
